Dreaming Out Loud
by ohitsmelx3
Summary: She just wanted to be perfect. The only kind of perfection, he knew, was her. She would do anything to be one of them. He would have done anything to be with her. Jake/Bella. T for Language. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hello :)**

**I would like to say I am really sorry...for disappearing. I know, I know. Like, none of my stories are finished. Gah, I feel bad about those but I'm back with a new story. One that I think people would really like, I know I do. The story is almost done and I'm really proud to post it. This right here is the prologue, I know a prologue shouldn't be this long but this will catch everyone up. But, I would NOT recommend skipping it. You will have NO IDEA whats going on. This story may seem like a team Edward story but I can assure you that this stories has a 100% chance of Jacob...because I am a hardcore Jacob Black fan ;) I pinky promise to keep this story up if you guys pinky promise to favorite, follow, read, and review! **

**Pinky promise? ENJOYYY! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

~ Prologue

_Some say I live in a world of pretend; vampires and wolves. But, their wrong- both are very, very real. I'm the one who pretends._

I am Bella Swan, the girlfriend of a godly vampire, and ex- best friends with...a wolf. I was the girl who, not literally, ran with vampires.

After leaving my... wolf friend to save the man I love, I felt the unforgiving wall between the two. I would always have to choose. Naturally, I chose Edward. He was my safety net, my drug of addiction. And just as naturally, the wolf had to turn his back on me. That was seven months ago, and I haven't seen a glimpse of him since.

When rescuing Edward from his suicide mission in Italy from the grasp of the Voltouri, they had taken a rather large interest in me. The girl with the mind Edward couldn't read, the girl with the potent blood. I was lucky they hadn't killed me. After all, it was definite they had no value for the human life.

They would let me leave unharmed on one condition; I must be turned in to a vampire **immediately**.

Although we agreed to it, Edward would not have it- not ever. He said that being a vampire was a last resort to anything, a human life is worth so much more. The...wolf and the vampire didn't agree on much, but I knew they both would look at this the same. Way back when, the...wolf said he'd rather see me dead in the ground than one of those 'bloodsuckers'.

So, here I am. I may not be a vampire, but as you look at me now, you won't recognize me. Not as the quirky Bella you once knew.

The Cullen family thought long and hard how they could resist turning me in to a vampire and not face the wrath of the Voltouri. So, in the end, they physically transformed me to give the appearance of a vampire, without actually turning me in to one. It was the option Edward liked best, so I went with it. Whilst keeping my humanity, if the Voltouri came to check up I would look the part.

From the second the decision was made Alice, Rosalie, and Esme spent what seemed like two weeks straight on my new look. While my skin was vampire expectations, everything else needed to be completely changed.

The biggest concern about the makeover was the smell of my blood would remain. Luckily, Edward assured me by hanging out with vampires for long amounts of time made their scent stronger on me than any human blood. It was proven to be correct by Carlisle.

My wavy, unruly, chocolate brown hair is now straight, shiny, soft, and perfect. They scrubbed down every inch of dead skin off my body to create a flawless complexion. With the magic of black mascara, eye-shadows, light pink lip stain, powder, lots of eyeliner, and the most painful eyebrow wax of my life, I had become something I only ever dreamed of being; one of them.

One of my least favorite parts of the transformation were the colored contacts. Though they were a crucial part to becoming a vampire, they brought me so much discomfort when trying to learn to put them in. Alice had bought me a gold and onyx colored contacts, like Edwards. Gold to look like I was hungry, and onyx for the rest of the time. Over the coming months, it didn't feel like such a pain anymore.

At the same time of the makeover, boxes and bags from the most expensive stores in the world began appearing in my room at the Cullen's house everyday. I complained to Alice I didn't need such things but she shushed me, saying I needed to play the part of a vampire just right. I don't think I've worn a single thing more than once.

Finally, came the long and annoying lessons from Rosalie and Alice on how to become something I know I was not capable of being: graceful. I would have to rid myself of klutziness to seal the act. We practiced everyday for long hours. Trying to balance books atop my head, running and walking in heels, walking up stairs. Finally, much to my surprise, I became as graceful as any human could be.

After that, everything fell in to place- right in front of my gold contact eyes. I was safe. I was beautiful. I was with Edward. I was like them. I had everything I could ever want.

But, deep down inside I was scared. Scared for imperfection. Scared that the most perfectness I consisted inside of me wasn't good enough.

**WHAT DID Y'ALL THINK? Good? Bad? I know this was a pretty boring chapter and you all want to see some Jacob...well you just going to have to wait a couple chapters! Of course, I won't be posting more unless I see some reviews! So keep your pinky promise, people :) I love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello :) two in one night, just to get you guys started. I haven't really decided the schedule for when I'll be posting. But, I'll figure it out soon. I say 17 reviews by Wednesday and I will post two chapters...how about that? Remember our pinky promise! Read. Review. Favorite. Follow. Blahhh. ENJOYYY!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING.**

"**Careful" - By Paramore**

"ER! ER! ERRRRRR!" I slapped the snooze button of my alarm clock and stretched my arms up to the ceiling, praying that light would turn back in to dark.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." said a cool, velvety voice from beside me.

I groaned once more, rolling over, trying to find a spot where I could curl up and forget I had been woken up. But, I was attacked with soft, cool kisses on my neck and ears. "Come on, vampire girl, time to get up and bless this day with your beauty."

I couldn't argue with someone who persuades- smooth talks so well. I put on a sheepish grin and found the sudden strength to get up and go to the bathroom, leaving my vampire laying in bed. As I added another groan, I heard his amused chuckle from behind me.

I sauntered over to the marble vanity in the bathroom and dared myself to look in the mirror. I frowned at the messy hay-stack hair and my completely naked face. I hate to look at myself without any makeup on. I wondered how I could have stood myself when I used to wear none.

I quickly showered and went through my long beauty routine to obtain my usual vampire look. After doing so, I walked out of the bathroom. As I walked into my bedroom, I threw Edward a sly smile before disappearing in to my large walk-in closet.

As I browsed over my overwhelmingly large closet I cleared my throat, "So, whats on the agenda for us vampires today?"

I crooned my neck to the side to listen for an answer and find the perfect skirt. From the bedroom I heard his perfect voice say "Carlisle is calling a family meeting, today. It's something rather serious."

I shivered at the sound of his icy voice becoming even cooler. When Edward says 'serious', you know it means serious. I definitley didn't like that sound.

After finding what I wanted, I closed the closet door, stripped out of my pajamas, and put on a fresh pair of pink panties and a black strapless bra. After, I slipped on a small black high-waisted pencil skirt that ended at the top of my knees, a cream colored sleeveless, ruffled blouse, which I tucked in to the skirt, and finally expensive Italian black high heels, which added five inches to my height.

As I reopened the closet door, I saw Edward sitting on the, now made, bed already showered and dressed. As I walked over to him, he stood. I put my arms around his neck and whispered "Sounds serious." Without having to reach up too far, I caught his cold lips in mine.

I could feel his smirk beneath my lips, than he played along by kissing me for a minute than pulling away. "You look ravishing today, you know." He said in his sweet, old-fashioned way.

Before I could gush to him about how beautiful he always looks, he took me in his arms and ran downstairs. Before I could blink, we were in the kitchen. I was at the table as Edward scrambling some eggs and pouring me juice.

Ever since I had moved into the Cullen's house, the kitchen was getting more use out of it than ever. Also, Edward had developed a passion for learning to cook. Even though he was unable to eat anything he made.

"You know, some days I can just settle for some cereal and milk." I said quietly, as Edward brought me juice, an eggs, and toast.

Edward chucked slightly, "Oh Bella, A girl like you shouldn't have to settle for something as unappetizing as cereal." He made a a gag face. I suppose he never grew up with cereal, that's why he detested it so much.

I reached for my juice and as I did so, the charm bracelet on my arm jangled. I looked down at the most prized possession I owned:

Ja- my wolf- my wolf ex- best friend had given it to me as a graduation present. He had hand-carved the small russet wolf charm, to remind me of him. The best gift I have ever received. Edward had given me two charms as well. First, a small glass heart that always glitters when it catches the light. The second is a charm bracelet with the Cullen family crest. They had given it to me when we came back from Italy. That's when I knew I belonged here.

I wonder what the would would say now if he knew the crest of 'leeches', as he would say, hung next to the russet wolf. I shouldn't wonder these things.

I grabbed my fork and began eating as Edward sat beside me skimming the newspaper. Not long after, I looked up to see Edward chuckling and rolling his eyes, as Alice entered the room singing "GOOD MORNING!"

I grinned instantly. After graduating high school I had started to disconnect from my friends. Not because I didn't like them but because they were going to start living a different life, off at college. And I, I was starting my life with the Cullens. So Alice, although enjoys having me as a human Barbie doll, was one of my best friends.

"How can someone so short be so annoying?" Edward chuckled. It was his running line, his favorite line. He liked nothing more than to tease his short, but peppy sister.

I giggled as the rest started to enter the kitchen: Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. God, they were all so beautiful. I knew next to them, even at my best, I still looked so very plain. We all greeted one another, and started up some typical morning chatter. I was finished with my breakfast and began clearing my dishes. But, Esme took care of it before I could lift the plate from the table. "Thank you." I said politely, she smiled and nodded.

As the chatter wound down, Carlisle cleared his throat. "I'm glad everyone is present. We all have something important to talk about." I felt how fast the light morning conversation had turned to cold, seriousness.

Carlisle spoke on, "As you know, we've has some unkind run-ins with the Voltouri lately and we've all come to know the injustice of their ways." He planted his two feet strongly on the ground, as if bracing himself for an earthquake. "The Voltouri must be ended, while the rules of the undead must be kept alive. You see, the Voltouri no longer see the need to assimilate with humans, or keeping a strong vegetarian diet. The mass killings, newborn armies, and the mind games end now. We end the Voltouri and we start a new revolution. Together."

His words rang through out the whole house. I regained feeling in my body, I realized my mouth was gaping open, I had wide eyes. I quickly fixed my expression and looked at the others. I realized they all had a similar knowing expression, none of them were nowhere near as surprised as I was. I couldn't be as surprised that Alice knew, she probably had saw the future. As for the others, why hadn't they told me?

I didn't know I had said anything until the rough words slipped from between my lips. "We're -we're going to overthrow the Voltouri?"

Carlisle only nodded, "Precisely."

**I know you guys are hungry for some Jacob! But, we gotta build it up. It'll be worth the wait. Believe me, I dislike Edward like the rest of you guys. I remember writing this chapter it was hard for me not to just kill Edward in every sentence that I wrote! REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi :) two chapters tonight. Some of you are keeping the pinky- promise. Everyone; READ, REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW :) . The Jacob part is coming up VERY soon sooo you guys won't want to miss that chapter when it comes. (psst, within the next 2 days) So, I would recommend following this story!**

**FujaBlue- Thank you! I would definitely recommend reading the books. Yes, I did make alternate Bella up. The question is...will she stay alternate Bella for long? Most of this story has small tidbits from the book, but the basic plot line itself is totally made up by yours truly :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

In that moment, I stood as still as the vampires that surrounded me. Well, I tried to stay a strong, concrete statue. Edward filled the silence. "Not we, Bella. Us. This is not your battle to fight in."

My mouth lost all words for a moment, but I found them just in time to say "No, I- I'm not going to sit aside while you guys fight this battle." My words were strained.

The whole room turned silent again. No one wanted to approach my stubborn ways. Well, no one but Emmett. "Bella, did you fall out of bed and hit your little head on the floor?" He chuckled, but Rosalie gave a quick jab to the ribs.

"Bella," Alice stood in front of me, putting her cold hands on my shoulders. "You are a part of our family, you really are. But, Bella you are not a real vampire. You're fragile, though you mean the world to us. We need to keep you safe, especially from the Voltouri."

I knew everything she had said was the truth. But, I sighed and scanned they eyes of all the vampires I had come to love so much. "How-how long have you guys been planning this?" My eyes stopped at Edward's.

"Since the day we got back from Italy." He said in a cold voice.

"So you've been keeping this from me for this long?"

Esme stepped forward, "Bella, we didn't want you to worry- you had enough on your plate at the time." Her words came out warm and comforting, just like a mother.

For a long moment, I took everything in. The idea that the people I loved and grown closer to would be in, yet again, more danger. I felt a headache coming on and my stomach began to turn continuously. I could only manage one more word; "when?" My hands began to shake.

The time Jasper spoke, in his soothing, even tone "Tomorrow." I felt the veins in my forehead throb as the headache suddenly increased. "Their in Seattle right no watching over an army of six newborns. By tomorrow, the newborns will be at the beach on the edge of La Push, and right near the big clearing in Fork's main woods. The Voltouri will follow them. After we kill the newborns, we'll have the Voltouri's curiosity and attention."

They waited for my reaction, but I wasn't going to offer one at that moment. I grabbed my coat and car keys. I felt them all watching me, I turned back to them, "I'm going for a drive."

I walked the narrow path from the house to the garage and clicked the garage open to reveal all our cars. Edward's shiny black Volvo, Emmett's mud green Jeep Wrangler, Rosalie's cherry red M6 BMW convertible, Carlisle's black BMW Escalade, Esme's light blue VW Bug convertible, Jasper's silver Land Range Rover, and Alice's bright yellow Mercedes-Benz convertible. Finally, we came to my car; a deep black colored Revenion Roadster Lamborghini.

One of the things Edward insisted on getting me was a new car, one that put my little red Chevy truck to shame. Ever since than, I hadn't put the key in to the ignition of the truck. I didn't like this car too much. While it had a sleek look, bulletproof exterior (Edward insisted), and unbeatable speed made it a great car, I was embarrassed to drive it around town. Every time I took the car on the road I would get glances from all directions. This car had an ego that I could not match by a long shot.

I slipped in to the black, buttery leather interior seat and put the key in the ignition. The car gave a quiet, but powerful, pur as I backed out of the driveway. I drove all over as I attempted to take a grasp that the vampires, my family, were going to put themselves in intentional danger and that there was the slight chance I would never see them again.

I wasn't sure I could survive them leaving again. Nor would I have anyone like my wolf to help me find life again. As I zoomed the Lamborghini down a narrow road at eighty-five miles an hour, I kept my hands white-knuckled against the steering-wheel.

No, no. I was sure I wouldn't survive them leaving me. Human or not, I'd rather fight alongside the Cullens. I didn't stand a chance, but to die trying would be the best realistic outcome in all this. The radio was at a loud volume, some silly hip-hop song.

w**hat am I doing, what am I doing  
oh yeah that's right,**

**I'm doing me, I'm doing me  
I'm living life right now man  
and this what I'm do 'til its over  
'til it's over, it's far from over.**

I quickly turned off the radio, needing silence to clear my troubled mind. I guess I didn't realize the volume was up so high because my own thoughts just must be too damn loud.

"EEEEEEERRRRRR!" My breaks struggled to make a stop after going so fast. I didn't realize it was I who had put my foot down on the break. The impact of going from 85 miles to a sudden stop jerked my head forward. The stop was so sudden. I couldn't figure out why I willed myself to stop until I looked at my surroundings.

It was my old house- Charlie's house. Instantly, at the pit of my stomach I once again felt more uneasiness. I had been avoiding this place for a very long time.

A month or so after I had gotten back from Italy, Charlie had been offered a large promotion; chief of police in Seattle. After Charlie talked it over with me, we both agreed he had to do it. I had known it was something he desperately wanted, so who was I to stand in his way?

The commute from Forks to Seattle was much too long for everyday, so Charlie had bought an apartment there, for the time being. That left me alone, that's when I was offered to come stay at the Cullen's.

For the first two months, Charlie came back to visit every other weekend to check up on me and to tell me how much he really enjoyed his job. Soon after, Charlie settled for only calling me once a month. Finally, to receiving no phone calls at all from him.

I didn't take it to heart, really. I know Charlie loves me and he would be checking up on me if work wasn't so busy. Edward and I took turns keeping tabs on the crime in Seattle. With the increase in crime and crazy armies of newborns, Charlie most likely spent every spare moment he had catching his breath. It's not as if he knowingly left me all alone, he knew I had the Cullen's to lean on. And even if I didn't, and I wanted him back, all I would have to do is say the word. I wouldn't do that, but I just missed Charlie.

I looked at the dark, lifeless house, but I did not pull in to the driveway; I couldn't bear it. It reminded me too much of how I betrayed my wolf...and myself by becoming new, perfect Bella. I switched my car in to reverse and backed up a couple feet. I peered to the side of the house to see something I missed so much: my truck.

That was the other thing I missed about being normal Bella. My Lamborghini may be completely reliable, but that Chevy truck had character- it was definitely me.

I lingered for a second longer until I quickly switched into drive and sped off without having to suffer another sad thought.

A few minutes later, my cellphone rang. I checked the caller I.D.; it was Edward. I set my phone back down on the passenger seat. If Edward truly wanted to reach me, he would have ran to me- he would be here now. He tried to see how I was taking the news.

**What did you guys think? Stay tuned for another chapter! Review. Favorite. Follow! ! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello :) second chapter for tonight. Please Read. Review. Favorite. Follow. After you read, read the bottom authors note! JACOB IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. WOOOOHHHOOO TEAM JACOB!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"**Wonderful" - By Gary Go**

(+)

When I pulled back in to the Cullen's long driveway, I hadn't realized exactly how much time had passed until I looked up in to the sky; the sun was setting. I had been driving for nearly the whole day.

I parked my car in the garage and headed for the front door, expecting seven vampires to escort me in with a long, ugly conversation. I heaved out a sigh and pushed my way in the door.

Surprisingly, the foyer was empty. I stood for a moment, listening. I could hear no vampires moving through the house- nothing. But, as I made me way to the stairs, I smelled a delicious aroma. I came in to the kitchen to find Edward where I left him, Except, now he was at the marble island in the middle of the kitchen slicing tomatoes on a cutting board with a knife. Next to him sat a round piece of dough. He was making pizza- my favorite.

He looked to me with his beautiful onyx eyes and gave me a small, sad smirk. "Hello, Bella. Did you have a good drive?"

I breathed out a sigh and only nodded. I came and stood next to him at the rectangular shaped island. I began to cut fresh herbs. Though, I know I shouldn't even be in spitting distance of a knife. It didn't matter, I was focused on Edward. I could tell he had so much to say to me. I could also tell in the next second everything he wanted to say would be said and so easily, as always, he would win.

So when I came around to him, linked my arms around his neck, and claimed his lips as mine, I knew I had won for the moment. I had taken him completely by surprise. Take that, Edward.

Right as I claimed the victory, he pushed me away. "Bella you can't do this to me. I'll lose...control."

I panted softly, "I want you to lose control."

He sighed and turned back to the cutting board, "I don't want to be the bad guy, Bella. But, sometimes you must forget I am a vampire. I have to keep control at all time or else...I'll hurt you. That's the difference between you and me, Bella."

I looked down to the tomatoes he was cutting, "So change me."

"NO", he said it so quick, he didn't give it one single thought.

"Why not? I can help you fight the newborns and the Voltouri! I want to help Edward." I felt a rush of anger, my heart racing. "Isn't this what fighting the Voltouri is all about? Not changing me? Because I will change willingly!"

For the first time in a long time I saw a spark of anger in his eyes, one that made me remember his scary potential. "Bella." Edward spat. "This isn't just about you, no your just a small spec in all this, its about all of _us_. Don't you see? Were trying to bridge the gap between vampire and human! I'm tired of living a sheltered, freak life, Bella. I want our life **together** to go on as normal humans have."

I looked to the floor for a moment quickly understanding what he was saying. "Edward, you're not a freak. You're perfect- beautiful."

He put his free hand around mine. "Thank you, Bella." He breathed, even though vampires don't need to. "What can I do to convince you this is a good idea?"

Without even thinking for a minute I whispered, "By staying here, with me."

Edward groaned loudly, "Alice told me you'd say that." A sly grin appeared across his lips.

I leaned close to him, "You need to start listening to Alice more." I looked up in to his dazzling eyes. "Look, we've tried this before. It doesn't work out well, this being apart thing. I worry about you, you worry about me."

He leaned his forehead down to mine, "I know your right, Bella, your right." He took another unnecessary breath, "I'll miss the fight and stay with you." He surrendered.

I cheered and kissed his cheek. I hadn't gotten what I truly wanted, but I got close second.

(+)

After we finished cooking the pizza, and me eating it, the others came back from hunting. Edward broke the news to them, though they really didn't seemed so distraught or surprised. I gave them all a hug and wished them good luck.

It was eleven o'clock at night when Edward and I were laying in my bed. While Edward held me to his cold body, he seemed so distant. I reached my hand up to his stone face, "What are you thinking about, Edward?"

He snapped out of his attentive glare and ruffled my hair. "Nothing at all." I began to yawn slightly. "looks like it's time for you to get some rest, love."

I suppressed another yawn, "No, I'm fine. I-", I yawned once more and Edward gave a silent chuckle, "Okay, your right." I laid down in to Edward's side, nuzzling myself in to his cool skin. "What time does...it start tomorrow?"

"When the sun rises. That's when the newborns will have arrived on the beach."

"By the time I wake, the battle will have begun and you'll be right with me, right Edward?"

"Of course."

"You'll be here when I wake up?" I looked up to his eyes, which were glittering in the pale moonlight. "Promise?"

He stole a cool kiss from my lips. "I promise, love. I'll always be here when you wake up. As long as you want me to be."

I smiled a peaceful smirk, something I haven't been able to do all day. I curled up next to Edward and closed my eyes. Not long after, I was drifting to sleep.

(+)

**What did you guys think? Don't you guys dare think I'm team Edward. These last couple chapters have set us up for a great story to come...with lost of Jacob. So, you guys do not want to miss the next chapter, so favorite/follow my story to see it when it is posted right away. I have a feeling...no, I know Jacob appear in the next chapter. And I have a feeling this chapter will be out...in the next couple days :) REVVIIIEEWWWW, Please?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"**Come Home"- By One Republic**

**[+]**

_Come home, Come home.  
Cause I've been waiting for you.  
For so long, For so long.  
And right now there's a war between the vanities.  
But all i see is you and me,  
The fight for you is all I've ever known.  
So come home._

The first thing I saw when I awoke was the glittering of sunlight. I felt the sunlight warming my skin. The first thing I realized was I didn't feel the cold- I didn't feel him. The birds, outside the large window, sang, implying a beautiful, warm day. I reached for him. I reached for him and he wasn't there.

I sat up straight with a sudden, fearful gasp. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked all over the room. I pushed my covers aside and shot out of my bed. He was not in my room. I ran down the hallway; checking his room, the kitchen, and everywhere else. My bare feet pattered down the wooden floors- surely if he were here he would hear my panicked footsteps- he would have come back to me by now.

"Edward", I gasped, whispering the call every other step. He was not here. I was alone in this house. I sprinted to Edward's room, to the large door that opened to the large forest. If I were a vampire now, I would have jumped down from the two story door and run off in to the forest, to save my Edward. But, it's not so. I was just a human girl who pretended to be one and, oh, has a vampire boyfriend who doesn't know how to keep promises.

I contemplated the crazy idea of jumping, still. But, instead I screamed, "EDWARD!" at the top of my lungs. No one responded. I saw no pale vampire bodies running through the thick forest. The birds continued chirping, the sun beamed even brighter.

In the next second, I was running to the bathroom. I quickly threw on my expensive vampire make-up, and my clothes: tight black skinny jeans, a tight red v-neck t-shirt, knee-high black suede high-heeled boots, and a black leather blazer. The last thing on my mind was my vampire get-up. But, I knew at this time I wouldn't be helping my family if the Voltouri found me still human. As I was doing so I couldn't help but replay Edward's promise last night- when I made him promise to be here when I woke up:

"_I promise, love. I'll always be here when you wake up. As long as you want me to be."_

I couldn't comprehend he broke my promise. While he always made me promise things, which I kept, I asked one promise of him and he broke it. Edward, of all people, I thought, should be able to keep a promise.

I wasted no time as I grabbed my car keys and sprinted for my Lamborghini in the garage. My family had not taken any of their cars, even Edward's shiny Volvo remained. I didn't realize I had no idea where I was going until I pulled out of the Cullen's long driveway. Think, Bella, think! Edward must have said something last night…

No, Edward hadn't said, but Jasper had- it was where the La Push beach meets Forks' main forest. So, I started driving towards the outskirts- towards La Push, hoping I would find them in time. Over my noisy thoughts, I couldn't even hear my Lamborghini purring as it sped down the road at a hundred and ten miles per hour.

"I love you, Edward, I love you. Why did you leave me? Please be okay. Please. Be. Okay." I whispered hoarsely to the silence. I hadn't realized how deeply upset and scared I was until tears threatened to fall. I let them. I gripped the steering-wheel hard.

Not only was I now endangered of losing my family, the ones I loved, but also my one _true_ love. He was who I couldn't live without. As I drove down the long, narrow road, with forest on either side, I began to hyperventilate as I tried to think of a way to save them.

From the corner of my eye appeared something going along as quickly as my car, behind the trees. I slowed slightly, to a hundred miles per hour, hoping to see a familiar face. Only when the fast moving object started running behind me, I realized it wasn't anyone I had seen before. It was a man a couple years older than I, breaking in to a fast sprint to catch up with me. I finally realized he was a newborn when my eyes met his hungry, gold ones in the rear-view mirror.

I pushed down on the gas and gunned the car down the road. I had surprised the newborn by the car's sudden acceleration. The distance between us became longer, it almost seemed like he wasn't going to catch up. So, this is why Edward bought me this car- it could out-run a vampire.

Mere seconds later, the vampire's speed increased –he was running right next to the driver's window. He shot me a diabolical, evil smile. He used his heavy, iron-like fist and shattered the thick 'bulletproof' glass window. I prepared him to grab me any second. As he laid his cold hand on my arm, my hands were off the steering-wheel, my eyes were not on the road. **I was going to die; he was going to kill me**.

The road had a sudden curve to the right, in to the forest. I saw it coming, but there was not time to grab the wheel. Suddenly, my Lamborghini was off the road, speeding downhill in to the forest. I screamed because I was sure any time now this car would be wrapped around a tree. This new danger made me forget about the newborn, who was no longer in sight.

The car began to take down small trees, they fell with a loud thud on to the roof, denting it. The car kept nearly missing the large trees that would put death to both the car and I, merely compressing the sides inwards a little more each time.

Ahead, I began to see a bright light ahead. The clearing? No, La Push beach. This all happened so fast, but it seemed all too slow for my impending doom. I was right at the edge of the forest, right in front of the beach. I almost had hope for me and my used-to-be-awesome car, that we would both make it out alive. But, than I saw the last obstacle laid out before me.

In the direction I was going, two large, unbreakable trees sat side-by-side. I wasn't sure if the car was small enough to make it through the two trees. I got my answer.

The car wedged between the trees. The trees had instantly stopped the car's speed, it was stuck. But, not even my seat belt could resist the sudden momentum. I, part of the car, and glass were thrown from the already-broke windshield. I was launched nearly ten feet in the air than finally landed on the soft, warm sand. I laid there, unmoving, face down in the sand. I wasn't sure if I was going to die, or if I already had. Had I survived that? My heart was beating out of my chest, I couldn't quite comprehend what just happened. Was I bleeding? The lower half of my body ached and stung.

_Get up Bella, you have to save Edward._

At that moment I wasn't sure if I would be able to. Everything hurt like hell, but I somehow got back up. In the distance of the La Push cliffs, I heard a terrifying, powerful growl, than another one. I knew that sound almost too well. Maybe they could help-

With a blood-curdling scream escaping my lips, I watched as a hazelnut colored wolf barreled towards me. The look in the wolf's harsh eyes was one of hate, like he were looking at a…vampire.

With razor sharp claws clawing at my stomach, I was pinned to the ground, unable to move. The last image I had before I clamped my eyes shut was the wolf's cold eyes, his sharp teeth bared as he came close for the kill.

"BRADY! BRADY! NOOO!" A familiar voice roared. My…My-my wolf.

And than, everything went black.

**[+]**

**Please, Review :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello, Loves. **

**Review, please :)**

**ilovetwilightseries111- Thank you for reviewing! I know, I dislike Edward with a passion as well. We should just...get rid of him, shall we? Hehe :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"**First Day of My Life" -By Bright Eyes**

**(+)**

_This is the first day of my life  
I swear I was born right in the doorway  
I went out in the rain suddenly everything changed  
They're spreading blankets on the beach  
Yours is the first face that I saw  
I think I was blind before I met you  
Now I don't know where I am  
I don't know where I've been  
But I know where I want to go._

"The claw marks on her stomach will scab up in a few days, although large scars will remain," a sturdy voice said, "She took a pretty hard hit, but I give it till the end of the day for her to wake up." It was a doctor. Carlisle! He's here- they've won the battle and overthrown the Voltouri! Thank god, Edward is okay. Everyone is okay.

But, as the doctor poked and probed down the length of the side of my face, I didn't feel the cold. I felt a warm, human hand. "The glass from the windshield caused moderately deep cuts in the left side of her face. But, it's nothing that can't be fixed or healed." I felt him using tweezers to take the sharp pieces of glass off my face and heard him drop it in a nearby container.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Doctor Medina," a warm, loving voice said- Emily, Sam's fiancée, "We all really appreciate it." I felt the doctor finish picking out the glass. He cleaned the wounds and applied bandages on top.

It was Dr. Medina, the reservation doctor. Not Carlisle. If everything was okay and they found me wounded…Carlisle would have taken care of me. I would feel Edward's icy hand pulling my loose hair behind my ear. Something's not right. Everything is all too wrong.

I listened to Dr. Medina as he began putting away his things. "When Bella wakes up, give her these," I heard the sound of pills in a bottle, "There pain killers. I imagine she'll be very sore all over after being throw from a car and…well, you know. Also, I would recommend 2 day's bed rest, cleaning the wounds, and applying a new bandage every twelve hours."

I heard a door open- the screen door. "Of course. Thank you so much, Doctor Medina. Have a good day!"

"You too, Emily. Say hello to Sam and the pack for me." The screen door swung closed, he was gone. I heard Emily's footsteps come back inside and walk past me, probably to go back in the kitchen. I knew I was lying on the long couch in their sitting room. In this small cottage, there are very few spots to lie down.

I knew this would be the perfect time as any to make a run for it- to run and find Edward and my family. I laid there for a second, contemplating how sure I was that if I got up, I wouldn't fall right back down. That couldn't matter now. It didn't matter I had almost been bitten by a crazy, newborn vampire, had my car and I practically smashed inwards, and nearly killed by a wolf. _Still, still, still Edward was all that mattered_.

One, two, three: With all the power I possessed at the moment, I opened my eyes and stood up. To my surprise, I stayed still as a stone.

"Bella! You're awake! How are you feeling? Probably better than expected, you're standing up!" I jumped back ten feet. To my horror, Emily wasn't in the kitchen. She was sitting ten feet from me, reading a book in a rocking chair.

I contemplated running the hell out of there at that second, but Emily deserved better. It would be the worst way to repay her for taking care of me. "Hi…Emily. What-what am I doing here?" My voice was thick and dry.

"From what the pack told me, your car went downhill into the forest and you were thrown from your car. There has apparently been a lot happening with the newborns," She walked into the kitchen to get me a glass of water, I followed her. "So, the pack has been out all day on high security. Sam said the Cullens were fighting the newborns in the large clearing in Fork's forest, right near where you were." She handed the water to me, I took it graciously. "The pack can't cross the line because you know, they treaty still stays intact, but Sam has had them running laps along the perimeter making sure no vampires have crossed the line," I noticed my leather blazer and boots sitting on a kitchen chair. Emily handed them to me- I didn't want to put them on. "So when you came crashing through the forest, on to La Push beach, Brady, the newest member of the pack smelled the scent of vampire on you and well…you know the rest."

I heaved out a sigh. The battle became such a big deal that the wolves had to descend, oh great. I felt a tear threatening to fall, but I couldn't give up, Edward needed me. I stood abruptly and walked as fast as I could towards the door. "I'm sorry, Emily. I have to…"

I heard Emily in the kitchen rising from her chair, "Bella! I know what you're doing. Please don't do this! You're not going to help _him_ if you get in even more danger…"

The screen door closed behind me, muting Emily's pleads. I knew Emily didn't deserve to be treated that way; she was only looking out for me. I would apologize later, when the man I love was safe. I broke into a quick sprint down to the beach, barefoot.

"Bella! Bella! Where do you think you're going?" Suddenly, right beside me appeared a Quileute boy who looked no more than fourteen, but his muscular, large body said at least nineteen. He grabbed my shoulders, stopping me completely.

I struggled out of his hold. "Let me go!" he did. "Who the HELL are you?"

"Brady," He said simply, backing a foot away from me, I could see a glimmer of fear in his eyes, "I'm not supposed to let you leave."

The step he gave, I took back- I didn't hesitate to get right up in his face. "Oh, so you're the one who almost KILLED me."

"Bella, I didn't mean…"

"What's the matter, Brady? Don't know the difference between a human and a vampire?" I watched as his eyes turned from guilty to angry. My plan was working, making him phase would be the only way I could get past him.

"Bella…"

"Well, let me teach you a little lesson about the difference between vampires and humans, Brady. One; humans have blood," He began convulsing. "Two; unlike when you claw a vampire, when you claw a human it looks a little something like this." I lifted my shirt to show my stomach, where Brady had clawed me.

I hadn't looked at my wounds yet, let alone a mirror and I wasn't going to take the time then. Judging by Brady's pained face; it was more terrible than I thought. I watched Brady try and fight his convulsions for a second till he finally lost control. He phased right in front of my eyes, into the same wolf that had attacked me earlier, and ran off.

I knew I didn't have much time before Brady either gained his control back or called for back-up. I was lucky to have known so much about wolves to come up with this plan, although I felt bad for making Brady upset. He really only had the best of intentions. I would have to apologize later to him as well.

I took off sprinting down the dirt road towards the forest- the beach and clearing weren't too far from here. I cut through behind someone's house to get to the beach. When I was on the beach, I continued sprinting. I was very aware of the achy feeling all over my body was urging me to stop. I couldn't go this far and stop now, not without being in the arms of Edward. _Edward, Edward, Edward, I love you_.

By now, I almost reached Fork's forest. I felt a small pang of sadness as I ran past my crushed-to-nothing Lamborghini. I looked to see the blood on the sand- where I had landed. This made me sprint faster, deeper into the forest.

Up ahead, I could see the trees thinning. I was almost there. Suddenly, I could smell a fire, things being burnt. This was a good thing; the Cullens were burning the newborn's bodies right now. The Cullens would welcome me with hugs, and Edward would kiss me passionately.

As I neared the clearing I began looking for the familiar shapes of my family. The shapes ahead were familiar, but it wasn't them. I was ten feet from the clearing and I didn't recognize any of them as the Cullens. Instead of running right into the clearing, I hid myself behind a large, old tree. When I made a glance around the clearing, I felt all the color, if I had any left, draining right out of me.

Three large wolves who I knew to be Quil, Embry, and my wolf seemed to be disassembling a big pile of lifeless vampire bodies into small pieces with their wolf strength. Paul, Seth, and Jared were in human form tossing the pieces into the fire to be burned. It seemed like a big process because body parts had been strewn all over. Finally, Sam, with his hands behind his back stood, overseeing it all. Where the HELL were the Cullens? Why weren't they here? Why was the pack the ones to clean up the mess?

I took a step closer, but felt something sharp on the heel of my foot- something metal. I moved my foot to see what it was. When I saw it, I let out a gasp and picked it up: **Edward's family crest ring**. A small whimper escaped lips. This was not good- this was terrible. Edward never would have lost this- NEVER. I tried to blink back the tears; the last thing I wanted was for the wolves to know I was here. I put my hand to my mouth, horrified.

"Seth." Sam said loudly, calling him over.

Seth the awkward fifteen year-old, who looked unusually drained and sad, stopped what he was doing and walked over to Sam. "Yes?"

Sam leaned close to Seth, but I could still make out what he was saying, "Are all the vampire bodies accounted for?"

Seth paled even more, looking like he'd be sick, "Yes sir, all the bodies are accounted for." His tone came out disturbed. At that moment, I couldn't feel much. Not my aching bones or my bleeding scrapes. The only thing I felt was the blood-curdling scream that passed through my lips and _my_ wolf's brown eyes on me.

**(+)**

**Why, oh, why does Jacob always come in at the end of the chapter? I asked myself the same thing. Well, the next chapter much different. Please Review :) It would make a girl happy.**


End file.
